Ice Princess
by Sasscreech
Summary: Her blades hit the ice and everything around her faded away, except him. RobStar BBRae Oneshot. My First Fanfic. Please R&R. Thanks to Fairy Frost for help with the title and summary.


**Summary:** Her blades hit the ice and everything around her faded away, except him.

Ok this is my first fanfic. Please R&R and Please no Flames. If you didn't like it just tell me what I could do better. Well here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. I probably never will. And I never did.

The Titans had gone to the local ice skating rink for the day. Raven had agreed to come on the condition that she didn't have to do anything but sit there and read. Cyborg and Beast Boy were racing while Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to skate.

"Ok Star, the easiest way to learn to skate is to just hold on to the railing and slowly make your way around the edge of the rink until you start to get the hang of it." Robin said as he helped Starfire over to the railing.

"Friend Robin, Thank you for helping me learn how to skate the ice." Starfire said as she started to make her way around the outside of the ice arena.

"No problem Star." Robin replied as he skated along beside her. Cyborg and Beast Boy shot past them.

-----------------

"No way you're gonna beat me ya little grass stain." Cyborg shouted as he pulled ahead a few feet. Beast Boy sped up a little and they were neck and neck. Cyborg once again gained more speed and took the lead.

"DUDE! How do you go so fast?" Beast Boy shouted as they came up to a turn. Cyborg leaned into it and passed his right foot over his left, pushing it out to run sharper Beast Boy doing the same just inches behind him. They were coming up to where Raven sat outside the rink in the bleachers. They had decided on using her as the start/finish line. Cyborg kept his lead and passed the finish line with Beast Boy on his heels.

"Booya! Take that ya snot colored weirdo!" Cyborg shouted while skating in circles around Beast Boy. Beast Boy had a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"You cheated ya tin man!" Beast Boy yelled while waving his fist.

"How could I cheat?" Cyborg replied to Beastboy's remark.

"You probably put mini jets in your shoes or something!" Beast Boy argued back.

"Did Not." Cyborg said continuing the argument.

"Did to."

"Did Not."

"Did to."

"For god sake Beast Boy. He beat you fair and square. Now both of you shut up so I can hear myself think!" Raven yelled, fuming. Robin and Starfire were at the other side of the rink laughing. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked surprised at Raven's sudden outburst since she really hadn't said a word since they got there.

"Sheesh Rae, Chill out." Beast Boy said half serious and half laughing at his own pun.

"Ha Ha Very funny." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"That's your worst joke yet." Cyborg said.

"Whatever." Beast Boy replied

"Hey Cy, I think I'm gonna take a break." Beast Boy said quickly returning to his cheery self and skating towards the exit of the arena.

"Ok I'm gonna go checkout the arcade." Cyborg replied skating to the exit just behind Beast Boy.

"Ok I'll catch up in a minute." Beastboy called out to Cyborg as he walked towards the bleachers while Cyborg sat down and took his skates off and then got up and walked in the direction of the arcade.

-------------------

"Robin, I believe I am learning how to do the skating!" Starfire said cheerfully while Robin skated slowly next to her.

"That's great Star. Do you think you're ready to let go of the wall?" Robin questioned as they skated along.

"I believe I might try releasing the wall." Starfire said while lifting her hand from the wall.

"Robin, I am doing the skating of ice without grasping the wall!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Ya that's great. Here take my hand." Robin said kindly. Starfire took his hand and he led her away from the wall.

"Robin, where are we going?" Starfire asked as Robin led her further into the center of the rink.

"We're just going out onto the ice further. Is that a problem?" Robin said as they stopped where they were.

"No it is just I am not a very good skater of ice and I have nothing to hold onto if I fall.

"It's ok. I'll catch you if you fall." Robin said reassuring her. She beamed and slightly giggled.

---------------------

Beast Boy walked to the bleachers and sat down next to Raven. Raven not noticing him.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said. Raven jumped a few inches out of her seat and dropped her book.

"Oh sorry." Beastboy said, picking up the book and handing it to her. She blushed slightly although he couldn't see it since she had her hood up.

"Thanks. Umm can I help you?" Raven said.

"Well I know you said you weren't gonna skate or anything but… PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE?" Beast Boy begged.

"No way." Raven said turning back to her book.

'_Ok there no way she's gonna come skate. Time for blackmail.' _Beast Boy thought.

"I've got a deal for you." Beast Boy said. Raven looked up from her book.

"Oh and what deal might that be?" Raven asked with a questioned look on her face.

"Come and skate with me and I won't tell everybody what happened when you and I were on the roof last Tuesday." Beast Boy said with a sly look on his face. Raven looked very surprised and taken back.

"You wouldn't dare." Raven said hoping she was right.

"Oh is that so?" Beast Boy said letting out a small chuckle.

"Besides even if I was to come I can't skate. I never exactly learned how. And I don't have skates with me." Raven said.

"Well then let's go to the arcade." Beast Boy said while taking off his skates then proceeding to grab Raven's hand and pull her up.

"Fine but I'm not gonna like it." Raven replied walking hand in hand with Beast Boy out the door toward the arcade.

-------------------------

Starfire and Robin skated around the rink in circles hand in hand. Starfire still not being that good at skating stumbled sometimes but Robin was always there and kept her from falling. They were coming up on a turn. Just like every other turn Starfire stopped skating and merely walked through the turn since she hadn't gotten the hang of turning yet. After the turn they continued along the rink.

"Starfire, do you want to try keeping momentum and doing a real turn on the next bend?" Robin asked.

"I do not know if I am ready to attempt that yet. What do you think Friend Robin?" Starfire said while stopping and turning to face him yet still letting not letting go of his hand.

"I think you'll do fine." Robin said while smiling.

"Very well, I shall attempt turning on the next bend." Starfire said while smiling. They continued along until they came to the next turn. They slowed down just a little.

"Ok Star, Just try turning your skates a little and leaning into it." Robin said reassuringly. Starfire nodded and started to attempt the turn.

"Friend Robin, Am I doing it right?" Starfire asked as they were halfway through the turn.

"Your doing fi-" Robin didn't get to finish. Starfire had lost her balance and was falling. He attempted to catch her but she had too much momentum and his attempt to catch her ended up with him falling on top of her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. The ice was very cold but right about now she didn't care much.

"I am sorry, Robin, for making you fall." She said.

"No problem." He said getting off of her and standing up. He offered her a hand which she gladly accepted and he pulled her up.

"Star, can I tell you something?" Robin asked.

"Very well. What is it you wish to tell me?" Starfire replied to his question. His head was getting closer to hers. Finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They continued kissing for a few minutes longer until they broke for air.

"Star, I love you." Robin said then kissing her again.

"I love you to." Starfire replied. And once again their lips met in a deep kiss.

-----------------------

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the arcade not realizing they were still holding hands. They saw Cyborg and walked up to him. He turned from his game of Pacman for one moment to notice the two holding hands.

"Ahem." Cyborg cleared his throat looking at their hands. They both let go and blushed a dark red.

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and go checkup on Robin and Starfire." Cyborg said slightly chuckling. He gave Beast Boy a quick wink and turned towards the door of the ice skating rink. He walked up to it and walked through.

---------------------

Robin leaned his head in and started to make out with Starfire again. Just then Cyborg came through the door.

"Whoa. Did I interrupt something?" Cyborg asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Just a little." Robin said chuckling. He got off Starfire and helped her up. They skated towards the door to get off the ice. He opened it and let Starfire go through first. They both went and sat down on the bleachers and took off their skates.

'_That was way more fun than I expected.' _Robin thought mentally laughing.

"Well are you guys ready to get out of here? I dunno about you but I'm beat." Cyborg asked.

"Ya I'm ready to hit the road." Robin said.

"Robin, why do you wish to hurt the road?" Starfire questioned. Robin let out a small chuckle.

"Star it's just a saying. It just means that I'm ready to go." Robin informed her.

"Oh, well then I wish to be hitting the road also." Starfire said.

"Ok let's go get BB and Raven. They're in the arcade." Cyborg said while he picked up Beast Boy's skates and they all went through the door.

----------------------

Beast Boy and Raven were playing air hockey. Raven bounced the puck off the side of the table and it went into Beastboy's goal.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled then regained himself. Raven stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Beast Boy let out a small laugh.

"The score's nine to nine. Whoever gets the next goal wins. And don't forget our little wager." Beast Boy said teasingly then took the puck out of his goal and hit it as hard as he could. It missed Raven's goal by three or four inches. It bounced back and barely missed Beast Boy's goal. Beast Boy once again hit it hard and it shot straight into Raven's goal.

"WOOHOO! And the winner is BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Ugh, what did I get myself into?" Raven said disappointed.

"We had a deal." Beast Boy said laughing.

"No way am I going to do it. No. Just no." Raven said turning her back to him and proceeded to walk away slowly. He came up behind her and turned her around. He leaned in. She could feel his hot breath on hers. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. Just then the other Titans walked in.

"Oh C'mon! Everybody's got a girlfriend here but me." Cyborg whined. Everybody but Cyborg and Raven laughed, Raven only letting out a slight smile.

"So you guys ready to go?" Cyborg asked. They both nodded and they all headed for the door.

"Hey what did you mean by everybody has a girlfriend but me?" Beast Boy asked emphasizing the word everybody.

"Well when I walked into the ice skating rink I found these two lovebirds making out on the ice." Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire blushed.

--------------------------

On the way to the T-Car Raven whispered into Beast Boy's ear. "Guess you've got nothing to blackmail me with anymore huh?" She whispered smiling.

"Yup I guess I don't." Beast Boy whispered back smiling ear to ear.

-Fin

A/N: Well there's my first fanfic. Once again please no flames. In the wise words of Peppermint Sticks..."If you had time to read it you had time to review it." Thanks for reading! I realized it sort of ended with BB/Rae and they were sort of half the story but this is gonna be under RobStar. Another thing… There were no people at the ice skating rink. I dunno why I just chose it to be like that. Oh and thanks to Peppermint Sticks for the tips. You Rock!

Update: Ok I've changed it a little. I don't know why but I guess for some reason I wasn't completely happy with it. So that was the newer version.


End file.
